Scrooge
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Wally gets visited by three ghosts. Based on the movie Scrooge. COMPLETE!re-writen
1. Chapter 1

Scrooge

WBXKS

Half related to WR it has Wally's genius-ness.

We hope you like it!

Do not own KND or Scrooge Review and tell us what you think!

Wallabee Beatles, also known as Wally by family and close friends. Wally, a man of 25 and the youngest owner of a company that happened to be the most popular and powerful as well as richest company in the world.

You see Wally went to college at the meer age of 14 and graduated at 18, he then went on to found Beatles Inc. Wallabee is the oldest of three children.

He has one little brother, Joey who was currently 22, and a little sister, Sydney who was currently 11. After Wally went to college his parents decided to have another child.

Wally left behind all his friends, including the love of his life, Kuki Jin Sanban.

Now with Christmas on the way and Wally heart blackened by greed and power.

He will be visited by 3 ghosts the ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future, and he will try to he will try to turn his fate around. Or will he run out of time?

Review of you want us to keep going


	2. Chapter 2

Scrooge chapter 1

Thank you for all if You who reviewed!

Wally sat in his leather chair facing his employers that sat along the long mahogany table. "Status report." he demanded.

"Well Mr. Beatles, our sales have gone up since the release of our latest product, the phone reader." stated his business manger, Lee Jergons.

"And the samples we sent to Beatles Work has cone back positive and we can begin stage two of the bacteria to energy project." stated Lee's wife, Sonya, head of the biomechanics and engineering department.

"Good, good, and Rachel, what is the current Beatles Inc. income from last month to this moth with our newest improvement and development of our TV station?" Asked Wally looking at his finance director Rachel Uno.

"Well Mr. Beatles," started Rachel grinding her teeth. It seemed just yesterday that she was the one giving orders when they were in the TND now that they were in AND(Adults Next Door) it was tough, Wally had this business for another purpose, to help the K/TND to find villain's. "We have had a 50% increase in sales which brings this moths net income to $90,000,000,000 after taxes." finished Rachel.

"Excellent, you three may leave now." said Wally dismissing Lee, Sonya, and Rachel. His personal assistant came in.

"Ah hello Abby." said Wally.

"It's time to sort our your Christmas bonus list, Wally." Abby Gilligan said. She and few others were allowed to call him Wally now a days, ever since he changed he's been different.

Wally sighed. "Let's get it over then shall we? Who's first?" Wally asked.

Abby looked at her list "Your brother his wife and and their twins, Jessie and Johnny, and your sister." she said.

"Get Joey a book, Josie a cookbook, Jessie and Johnny can have a blanket and give Sydney a book." he said he was normally a little nicer to his family, if he wasn't his mom would have his head.

"Your parents?" Abby asked.

"Mom gets a new apron and dad a new golf club set." said Wally absent minded.

"And Rachel, Nigel, Lee, Sonya, Fanny, Patton, me and Kuki." finished Abby.

"Put the girls down for hand cream and the guys towels." Said Wally, "Now Abby if that is all I must be alone for a while." Wally concluded, Abby taking her hint left.

"Oh and Mr. Beatles, I'll be leaving shortly, I have to take my son to the doctors." Wally just waved his hand for her to leave, and she left.

Wally laid down on his couch taking a deep breath and pushing his blonde hair back. He had gotten rid of his bowl head and now looked like every other respectable business man's hair.

Wally closed his eyes and took a nap.

Hope you like! Review and tell us what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own KND or Scrooge

It seemed that as soon as Wally's head hit the pillow there was a deafening knock on the door.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMPM. Wally shot up and looked at the doors

"Who is it?" Wally asked, watching as the door were bent in ward, then.

BOOM! the door exploded. Flying backward and landing into rubble.

Wally looked at the door and standing in it's place was a short fat man with what looked like a mustache and cigar in his mouth.

"You've been bad Wally." said the man.

"You! Your not real! Your dead!" said Wally outraged at what he saw. He used to be his fathers boss. Wally bought his company's building from this man. The man and his dad would play golf every Saturday.

The man advanced.

"You haven't changed a bit Wallabee, though I will admit you don't have your stupid bowl head hair cut, it actually looks a bit professional." said the man. He went toward the bar. "Hope ya don't mind, I'm just gonna have a small drink."

Wally was still backing up, the mans back was turned and he quietly went to his desk door and pulled out a gun.

The man had finished poring his drink, he drank and as soon as the drink entered his mouth it exited five other holes in his body. Wally shot the gun, the bullets went right through and shattered the glass of whiskey.

The man sighed in defeat. He walked toward a petrified Wally. "Now you listen and you listen good Wallabee, they are giving you another chance, you will be visited by three ghosts. The first will appear tomorrow at noon, the rest will follow."

Wally laughed. "this is funny, really funny, you had me going there for a sec-" but Wally could not finish his words for the man had lifted him up.

"You think this is a joke, Wallabee?" he went toward the window and Wally's body went right through. "You think what I say is false!" the man seemed angry. So thats where Fanny gets her temper from. Thought Wally. "Well it's not Walabee and if I were you I would shape up my act." and with that the man dropped Wally off the 20story building into the bustling traffic below.

Good, bad, hate it? Tell us in a review? Anyone guess who the man is?


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own KND or Scrooge

Wally lurched forward. He looked around he was still in his office. He looked at the doors, they were intact. He looked at his phone and grabbed it dialing 333-3434 it rang. "Come on pick up..Pick up."

Voice mail. "Hi you've reached Dr. Kuki Sanban I am not available at this time if this is a medical emrgency hang up and dial 911, if it is not please leave a message after the beep."

"BEEP!"

"Hey Kooks, it's me Wally, can you come over tomorrow I-something crazy happened- I don't know if it did- but please call me back, thanks." said Wally hanging up the phone. He sat down with his head in his hands. Why would Mr. Boss come to HIM! He was murdered but no one knew why, and what did he mean by ghosts? He tried to think of other villains who've died, there was the Toiletnater-killed by toilet paper being wrapped around his neck. Stickybeard who died by ether chocking on a 10 year old lollipop, or by having to much candy. Who knows? Then there was Father, he had died a couple of years ago. The cause; he burned to death, everyone who didn't know Father and his fire ability thought he fell asleep smoking, but for those who knew had a few theories, one was suicide which seemed unlikely, the other was that he wasn't wearing his protective suit and he lit on fire, which led to the suicide theory, no one really knew

Wally sat there for another five minutes before he got up, collected his briefcase and went home to his lovely mansion he owned.

He walked into the marble entry way and climbed up the elegant winding stairway, and down the hall to his master bedroom.

He got into his pajamas and went to sleep. Thinking about the love of his life, Kuki. Her beautiful long raven hair, her violet eyes that had their own spark of fire in them, literally. He remembered that he said that nothing would change when he went to college when he was 14, he didn't think things could change. But that was hogwash, he was glad he changed from some mindless idiot to one of the smartest people in the world.

'But that was an accident' nagged one part of his mind.

'An accident that could of been worse.' the voices began to argue. But they soon went away as Wally began to slip into sleep.

Sorry it's so short they will get longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own KND or Scrooge

sorry for the long wait we've been busy with Memoirs, and we were focussed on that so please forgive us! Now on with the story, if it helps this has been written we just keep forgetting to post it. Now on with the story!

Wally woke up. It was Saturday. The weekend. The one day he did not have to go to work and he could just stay inside. He was still the Wally who enjoyed sleeping in to noon.

Noon.

He shot out of bed and looked toward his clock. 11:59 a.m he watched at it clicked to 12:00 pm he looked around. Nothing he laughed, he was stupid for actually thinking that some ghost was going to come to him he laughed.

That's when he heard it. Or more like saw it. There was a weird green glow that imitated from his bathroom.

He heard a flush and the door opened, to reveal the Tolitnator.

"Wow what a trip." he said coming into Wally's room. "Hey ya there Wallabee, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past!" said the Tolitnator is his annoying voice.

"Yea, sure you are." said Wally rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me lip boy! We are doing you a favor!" said the Toiletnator. "Now come on were late!" he said grabbing hold of Wally's hand and they disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Ooph!" Wally landed in a snow bank. He got up and brushed himself off. He looked around. He was by a department store. "Where the crud am I?" he asked looking at the Tolitnator.

"Welcome Wally, to Christmas Eve 2005." said the Tolitnator.

Wally remembered this day. That's when he heard her.

"Come on numbuh 4!" said an energetic Japanese girl as she pulled along a blonde boy with an African American with a red hat, a bald kid with sunglasses on, and a rotund boy with a pilot hat and googles on.

"Yea come on numbuh 4 you dont want to keep your Kuki Wukikins waiting." said the rotund boy to the blonde.

"Can it numbuh 2, it's not like he wants to be here, all four of us don't want to bit we are doing it for the sake of numbuh 3." said the bald kid indicating the Japanese girl in front if them.

"Hey I remember this!" said Wally. "This was when we fought along side Santa's army against the Student Teachers and the Delightful Dorks."

"Yea that's correct." said the Tolitnator. "Now let's fast forward a bit." Wally watched as Kuki went in and bought his present and went out. How they went to the tree house and kicked Santa's Army's butt, then how they went to Santa's workshop and had to save Christmas. "Stop." said the Tolitnator. The scene stopped where Wally gave Kuki the fries.

"You see Wally, though that was the best present you gave her at the time, but she was just saying that, deep down she was upset." said the Tolitnator.

And with that they disappeared into a white light( this can also be found in our other story WR for this is an alternative ending for that story)

Wally landed in a snow back. Around him were his friends. He remembered this day!

Then out of the blue a snowball had hit the back of Nigel's head while he was kissing Rachel and had caused him to lose his balance and both fell to the floor. The people around him laughed as the snow covered couple got back ok their feet.

Wally laughed it was good to see this again.

Fanny's arm was linked with Patton's her head snuggled up to his chest. Then a snowball flew and hit Patton in the back of the head and sent him spiraling downward bringing Fanny with him. Patton landed on his back with Fanny on top of him, she just giggled.

Wow, I had really good aim. Thought Wally as he watched Fanny giggle.

By this time Abby and Hoagie were laughing when a snowball hit Hoagie in the mouth sending him stumbling back. Abby and Kuki laughed.

Future Wally(FW) laughed waiting for himself to appear.

Past Wally(PW) stepped out grinning ear to ear. "I still got it!" he yelled pumping a fist into the air.

Everyone who had fallen to the floor was already up,or getting up, despite how mad they were they were laughing along with him.

FW watched as his younger self walked over to Kuki.

PW walked over to Kuki and put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you Kooks?" he asked.

"I'm fine Wally." she said snuggling up closer to Wally. Wally smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come one team let's go to my house and we can make some hot chocolate." said Nigel.

They started walking up to the tree house. Wally noticed Kuki was slow going through the mound of snow. He sighed and picked her up bridle style.

FW smiled, it was one of the few moments when they were like that.

"Wally!" she yelled playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head into his chest. Both Wally's laughed. The walk lasted about two minutes until they came to the tree house.

They entered the Uno resident.

"Hello there Nigel hello there kids." said Mrs. Uno as Wally sat Kuki down. "You kids want some hot chocolate? I can have eight mugs ready in a minute and a half."

"Yes please." They all said as they took off their winter gear and went into the living room and sat by the warm fireplace all of the couple's snuggled together as Mrs. Uno brought in eight mugs if hit chocolate.

FW smiled, Mrs. Uno made the best Hot Chocolate.

When they were done they went upstairs and the couple's exchanged gifts.

Nigel gave Rachel the new rainbow monkey scarf and Rachel gave Nigel a sunglasses cleaning kit.

Patton gave Fanny a megaphone and Fanny gave Patton a new whistle.

Hoagie gave Abby a necklace with the number 5 on it and Abby gave Hoagie a gift card to the best chili dog restaurant in Cleveland.

Kuki gave Wally a new book called 'The Beginners Guide to Advance Physics' and Wally gave Kuki a promise ring, which she just loved.

"Freeze!" shouted the Tolitnator. Wally forgot he was there and jumped slightly. "Now you see there Wally?" he said pointing to his past self and Kuki who was putting the ring on."You made her so happy. Even as a teen she was always looking at the bright side. At that moment she was hoping someday that that promise ring would be replaced with a real one."

"She-what!" said Wally. Kuki wanted him to propose?

"Yup Wally, but things changed when you went to college. And thats where we are going next but first," he said pointing to Patton giving Fanny her gift. "Is this guy brain dead? No sane guy would give her a megaphone." Wally laughed.

"Hm.. You know what we are not gonna view your college years, besides, we have a deadline to keep." and with that Wally was transported to his house where his doorbell was ringing.

Yea what did you think? We didn't want to show Wally's first Christmas at College because it would be a spoiler to Wallabee Reversed. So review and tell us what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

don't own KNd or Scrooge

Wally walked toward his front door. He opened it and saw Kuki. Her beautiful raven hair pulled into an elegant ponytail. She was wearing a green coat underneath a black dress.

Wally walked toward his front door. He opened it and saw Kuki. Her beautiful raven hair pulled into an elegant ponytail. She was wearing a green coat underneath a black dress." said Wally stepping aside for Kuki to enter.

She walked in and turn towards Wally. "What's wrong Wally? You sounded like you saw a ghost on the phone." she said.

"Oh um well." said Wally rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess it was just stress from work, we set up a television studio and were hosting the movie Scrooge tonight." Wally said. "I'm sorry I called so late, I must of woken up the kids, your husband."

"Oh I don't have kids, or a husband." said Kuki switching her weight from one foot to the other. "Oh I was talking to Joey and he asked if you were going to go to dinner at his house and play some KND/TND/AND trivia." finished Kuki.

"Oh sorry I can't, work ya know?" said Wally.

"I understand, it's just Joey and Josie was really looking forward to Johnny and Jessie meeting their Uncle Wally." said Kuki. Josie was Joey's wife and they had just had twins Johnny and Jessie last week.

"Oh yea tell them I really wish I could come but can't." said Wally.

"Alright I'll tell them." Kuki said looking at her watch. "Oh I have to go, I have a kid with an appendicitis and another with a broken leg, it's always the holidays that I get swamped with work." said Kuki making her way toward the door.

"See ya Wally." she said.

"See ya Kooks." he said he looked at his clock and decided to go to work and see how production was going, knowing that they will be difficulties. He got dressed and pulled on a coat, got into his car and made his way to the studio part of his Beatles Inc.

He pulled into the employee parking gnt to the doors.

Upon entering the studio he was greeted by Nigel, who was in charge of the production.

"Hey Nigel, how are we doing?" asked Wally. Wally asked the tall bald man with glasses. Nigel was one of those few people who could call Wally Wally, the rest called him Mr, Beatles.

"Good Wally, we already filmed past and present and are about to do yet-to-come or future." said Nigel.

"That's good." said Wally. He turned around when he came face-to-face with a creature in black robes and a skull for a face. "Holy fucking shit!" yelled Wally.

"Hey Wally, take it easy it's only my geeky brother-in-law, Harvey." said Nigel. Harvey removed his mask.

"I scared Wallabee Beatles!" cheered Harvey.

"Put a sock in it Harvard, and why would you be up my ass in the first place!" countered Wally.

"Come on Harvey," said Nigel clapping his brother-in-law on the shoulder and leading him away.

Wally mumbled under his breath and went to the set.

After three hours of criticizing and corrections, Wally retreated to his office.

He went to the elevator and nabbed the button.

When it arrived he stepped in.

"Aye there Wallabee." came a pirate sounding voice.

Wally looked around and behind him stood Sticky Beard.

"Let me guess ghost of Christmas Present?" asked Wally, he had enough surprisesfrom his to last him a life time.

"Aye their mattey, come on we got a schedule to keep." an they vanished in a smoke.

They arrived at a house Wally knew in childhood, it was Hoagie and Abby's.

Just then a squad car pulled up the drive way and Officer Hoagie stepped out. Hoagie was one of the few people in the KND who didn't work for Wally, choosing instead to follow his love for investigation.

When Hoagie entered his house there were four cries were heard. "DADDY!" and four kids came running towards him.

"Hey Amy, Ally, Harry, Ariana," said Hoagie giving his kids a hug. He looked around. "Where H.P.?"(Hehe Harry Potter lol) Hoagie asked.

"He's in the living room, dad." said Amy.

Hoagie signed and walked into his living room where a boy with light brown skin and blue eyes sat playing a video game.

Hoagie got sat down on the couch. "Hey H.P what's up." H.P paused his game and looked at his dad and shook his head Hoagie sighed.

"DINNER IS READY!" shouted Hoagie's mom, who lived with them.

"So what's wrong with H.P?" asked Wally tsoon, o Sticky Beard.

"Him? Aye, he hasn't talked since he saw his best friend get shot by a gang member." said Sticky Beard. "If he doesn't start talking child services are gonna take him to a hospital." he finished. "Okay next place." he said.

The scene changed and they were brought to Joey and Josie's house.

They walked into the living room. Kuki spoke. "Okay guys, what did Nigel Uno A.K.A numbuh one use to track down numbuh zero?"

"Oh I know this, a booger." said Wally, as he watched Joey, Josie, and Sydney try to figure it out.

"Oh I know a booger!" shouted Sydney.

"Correct!" shouted Kuki.

Sydney picked up a card. "Okay what was numbuh zero's wife's numbuh in the KND?" Sydney asked.

Everyone stumbled over it.

"Numbuh a jillion?" guessed Joey.

"It's numbuh 999!" shouted Wally.

"Nope!" said Sydney. No one guessed it and when they went to see the answer it was not there.

"Wally would of got it I bet." said Kuki.

"Yea well Wally ain'1 here because he's to much of an ass to actually show up." said Joey.

"Joseph! Language there's children in the room!" yelled Jo,sie indicating her 10 year old sister-in-law and their twin children who were only a few weeks old.

"You know it's true! If it wasn't for mom and dad Wally probably wouldn't even be talking to us." said Joey.

"Joey, Josie come on it's the holidays let's just put it behind us and continue." said Sydney picking up a card a laughing. "If ya don't get this you guys are idiots!" she took a deep breath. "Who was and still is the cutest couple in the KND?" Kuki thought hard.

"

1 and 362?" Kuki asked.

"Nope!" said Sydney.

"Oh I know!" said Joey. "Our brother and Kuki also known as numbuh 4 and numbuh 3!" he all but shouted.

"CORRECT!" shouted Sydney. Kuki went bright red, and everyone busted out laughing.

Wally turned to Sticky Beard. "I can't believe my brother thinks I'm an ass." said Wally.

"Aye, me can't believe you and the lass were the cutest couple." said Sticky Beard taking a lollipop pop from his beard. "Oh Purpleberry!" he exclaimed putting the purple sugary treat into his mouth.

"Nasty mate." said Wally

Sticky Beard looked at his candy cane watch. "Oh we gotta go the next ghost will be there soon." said Sticky Beard and they disappeared in o white light.

Wally was back in the elevator, going back to the set after getting some coffee.

"Hey Wally." said Fanny coming forward. "Your needed in stage two." Fanny called Wally for one reason. Wally valued his life, she was also the only employee he took into great consideration because he wanted to keep his balls.

"Okay Fanny, I'm on it." said Wally as he walked toward stage two. He wondered what was going on that needed his utmost attention at that point in time.

Wally walked through the doors marked "2". When he entered he saw right away the problem.

The dancers were dressed with hardly any clothes on. After expressing that this was to be a family show and he really didn't feel like being sued they were sent to wardrobe to change into something with a little more coverage.

Aftelr sorting through that mess Wally walked toward the elevator to head to the production booth.

He stepped inside and the doors closed right away.

"Walabee!" a man shouted. Wally shook in fear he knew this voice anyway. Father. No not his father, his father was alive and well. No I mean the Father. Uncle of Numbuh 1 also known as Nigel Uno. Brother of numbuh zero also known as Monty Uno.

Wally turned slowly and saw the man with curly hair, a pipe and blacked out.

"F-F-Father?" asked Wally stuttering.

"Of course it's me you idiot!" he yelled.

"Your the ghost of Christmas Future?" asked Wally.

"Noooo. I'm the ghost of Bill Murray, of course I'm the ghost of Christmas Future you baboon! Come on let's get going." and with that they disappeared in black smoke.

They landed in some wall that was white padded room. In a corner sat H.P. The door opened and Abby, Amy, Ally, Harry, Ariana, and Hoagie entered. "Only two please." came a voice and Amy, Ally, Harry, and Ariana stepped out to give their parents time with their son.

"Whats wrong with H.P.?" asked Wally as he saw his two best friends converse with their youngest son.

"He never spoke, he was placed here for his own protection." said Father.

Wally watched as Abby and Hoagie were ushered out of ther son's ward.

There was a black smoke and the scene changed.

They were at a restaurant. Wally saw Kuki right away, dressed in the most fancy clothes surrounded by people with the same expensive clothes on.

Their food was brought.

"Can we have some food, please?" asked a small voice. Wally looked and saw a small boy who looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Wally thought 'Of course Kuki will give the boy food."

But he was surprised when Kuki spoke. "Sorry kid, get lost." in a cold tone, the kid took off running.

Wally's eyes went wide, Kuki and mean was never in the same sentence.

"Oh Kuki, he was only a child." said one of her friends.

"Yes I know, but like my husband says, they shouldn't be groveling for food, they should actually work for it." Wally eyes went huge.

The waiter came. "Mrs. Beatles, your check." he said handing Kuki the bill.

Father spoke. "Surprising how things change a person who could be so sweet." they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

They appeared at a cremation cite. "Who died?" asked Wally. He saw Sydney who started to cry. She was then comforted by an equally sad Josie.

"Oh no! Joey died! Mom's gonna kill me!" just then he saw Joey come and comfort his wife. "Wait! Joey's fine," his eyes turned toward the c

Wally eyes widened as he read. He turned toasted father who started laughing. He found himself inside the coffin, flames licking his skin.

He pounded on the door, "Hey let me out! I'll change I promise! I'll do good! Please!"

ed to Father. "I can change! I promise!" Fate, he breathed a sign of relief. laughed and Wally found himself in the coffin as he was beginning to feel the flames liking at his skin.

He found himself in the elevator, Father gone.

Okay guys last chapter will be up tomorrow, yes extra long for a Christmas present! If you don't celebrate Christmas then a present! *Sets out milk and cookies for Santa and for readers* HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas! Unfortunately we didn't win the rights to KND or Scrooge so we still don't own. Oh and has any one see the Harry Potter snuggies? All four of us got Gryffindor ones lol. We hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! Also our little sister Beckah became a big sister today to triplet girls! Renaissance, Tara, and Cleopatra. But enough about us, on with the story!

Wally stood alone in the elevator. Wait what day was it?

The elevator clicked open and Wally saw some random person. "Hey!" he yelled. "What day is it?" he asked.

The random person looked around, realizing Wally was talking to him spoke. "It's Christmas Day, Mr. Beatles." Wally grinned he had time.

He quickly ran to the studio where they were about to finish the show. Wally ran on stage and began to talk. "Hey everyone. I'm Wallabee Beatles, or as some of my friends call me Wally. I own Beatles Inc. Lately I haven't noticed that I had become an ass hole, a really big ass hole."

At Joey's house they were watching Wally talk.

"You see, my brother Joey, Hey Joey, Josie, how're the twins? Anyways, I'm sorry for not making dinner, also Joey, Josie, Sydney, and Kuki, zero married 999, so it looks like I get that point."

"How did he know that," asked Joey looking at the screen.

"Beats me." said Kuki.

Wally continued to speak. "Also Sydney, how come 3 and 4 were the cutest couple? That was like what ten, fifteen years ago? Oh and Kuki, you look really cute when you blush." Wally winked and Kuki blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Also Joey, I'm sorry if I was an ass, you know me, I'm being Wally. And it took me all day yesterday and today to figure it out, hence why I called you yesterday, Kooks." Said Wally. "But there are more important things in life than sitting on your lazy ass and watching TV! Christmas is a time for love and family, and that's why, Kuki, I am saying this in air for the whole nation to see, the truth is Kooks, I love you, I'm sorry for all the things I put you through when I was in college and you were still in high school, I've loved you since we were kids." said Wally laughing.

"Go Kuki!" yelled Sydney, pushing her to the door, she grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could to Beatles Inc.

"Come on guys!" and with that Christmas songs began to play. At this moment Kuki(She's runs really really fast! She has to, she works in a hospital) had run into the studio.

"Wally!" she yelled. The music stopped. All eyes turned towards her. Right away she turned a deep crimson color.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled running towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. She landed softly on her feet as Wally kissed her.

Wally felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw H.P. Abby was already running towards her son when Wally picked him up.

"Is there anything I forgot H.P.? He asked.

H.P. nodded.

"And what might that be?" asked Wally.

H.P. replied in a soft yet strong voice, "God bless us, every one." Abby clutched he heart as she ran towards her son.

At the Gilligan house Hoagie, Amy, Ally, Ariana, and Harry were all cheering. Hoagie spoke. "I owe Wally big time, he helped my little boy to speak."

Just then Abby came running on the stage and hugged Wally. "Thank you Wally."

Wally laughed "No problem Abby."

THE END!

A couple of years later!

Wally was sitting on the couch his wife, Kuki,who was pregnant with their fifth child, laid in his lap. It was 6 years after Wally was visited by the ghosts. A few months after that Christmas, Wally and Kuki got engaged and married on Christmas. A month later Kuki announced her pregnancy and seven months later gave birth to quadruplets Yuki, Suki, Lili, and Willi.

Yuki, was the spitting image of Kuki but with Wally's sea green eyes.

Suki looked like Kuki only with Wally's blonde hair.

Lili was the female version of Wally and had Kuki's violet eyes.

Willi was the make version of Kuki but with Wally's sea green eyes.

Wally learned to be less of a Scrooge and ended up having a happy life with his wife and their four kids.

THE END!

review! We hope you liked this story!


End file.
